i'll make him mine
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Gwen's got a crush on Duncan. how far will she go to make him hers? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm starting a new story. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other one. I'm just suffering from severe writer's block for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI if I did this story would have definitely happened. **

I watched them, that nauseatingly cute couple. Did they have to make out every time they were alone? Ugh. This stupid show paired them up on purpose, I know they did! Otherwise he would have fallen for _me._ Not that preppy, goody-goody CIT.

Heather talked me into it. Don't ask me how, cause I never listen to that bitch. I remember our conversation……

_Flashback_

"_hey, weird goth girl! Over here!" _

_I knew that voice any where, and, sure enough, there was Heather, standing behind me. "what do you want, Heather?" I asked. She motioned for me to follow her. I stood up and walked out of the mess hall with her. _

_When we were alone, she said, "listen, I know who you like." I laughed. "is that all you got? Everyone knows who I like. Which is why he's my boyfriend." I smiled. Trent was the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, caring, and good-looking. _

_But Heather looked doubtful. "I see how you act around him. 'We're just friends.'" Heather said, imitating my voice. I scowled. But then the scowl turned into an expression of shock. Heather knew. Before I could say anything, Heather turned me around, so that I was staring at Duncan and Courtney making out, oblivious to me and Heather watching._

_I wanted to scream. All thoughts of Trent were now gone, replaced by fantasies with Duncan. Courtney was so dead_

_Flashback ends._

So now Heather had me chasing after a Juvenile delinquent, who had a girlfriend. There were only two problems, 1) he was smitten for Courtney, and 2) Trent was still smitten for me.

There was nothing special about that goody-goody, except for her curves. Other than that, I have no idea why he calls her hot all the time.

The easy part was breaking up with Trent. But, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was too nice to me. I needed a plan.

The only problem was that I was kinda busy at the moment. I told LeShawna and Trent that I was getting kinda hungry, and that I was going to the mess hall for a few minutes. I said I'd meet them back in the forest in 10 minutes. And with that, I raced to find Duncan and Courtney.

They had teamed up to win the 1,000,000$ Chris promised us. It was so tempting to win that Owen had given up his 100,000$ for it. So now all 22 of us were scattered around the island looking for a suitcase filled with money.

Someone had found it, though. Chris had just said that the case was now somewhere beautiful. My first thought was that Duncan had it. But reality told me that it was more likely that Justin had it. I had to agree.

So when I had enough of watching these two swap spit, I decided to go and find LeShawna, or maybe Justin if I ran into him. So I turned and ran in the opposite direction. As I neared the huge mountain that Chris made us jump off of on our first day, I heard someone yell "AHHHHHHHHH! I LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOU!" I turned once again to see Geoff falling off the cliff, Bridgette at the top, looking scared. I snickered. Bridge may be my best friend, but she was a total klutz.

I continued my search for Justin and or LeShawna. Harold was riding in a canoe talking to Heather, while Izzy, Noah and Eva ran by me shouting things like "FIND THAT PRETTY BOY!" or "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" (This was from Eva). I laughed out loud. For 22 teens that were nothing alike, we probably made really good TV. Chris probably gets paid A LOT.

I found LeShawna and Trent a few minutes later. "The case is almost at the camp now! C'mon people, let's move it!" Chris announced. We started running. "LeShawna c'mon!" I said. She was a few feet behind us. "There has got to be another way to get there." She said. As if to answer her prayers, Chef came by on a motor bike type-machine. "hey, have any of you punks seen a hot-air balloon go by? Courtney took it from one of our camera men." He said.

That was news to me. "Courtney has a hot air balloon? Ugh. She's totally going to win." I said. I needed that money! If you were a delinquent, would you date the poor girl or the rich one? Chef nodded. "She's got the case too." He said. "On her way to the finish line. If I had to be on anyone I'd put my- oomph!" Chef fell backwards. LeShawna had hit him with a stick. I smiled. "Well, what're you waiting for? Get on!" she said. Trent and I looked at each other before hesitantly climbing aboard.

We rode into camp to see Courtney, DJ, Cody, Tyler, Owen, and a bear in a hot air balloon, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette running from a moose, and Harold and Heather on the beach getting out of a canoe. I decided I didn't want to know.

Unfortunately for us, when LeShawna saw Heather, she went crazy. "This is for calling me a big-butted, loud-mouthed, mall-shopping home girl!" she yelled. "LeShawna, what're you doing?" I asked, seriously scared. "I think we better get off." Trent told me. I couldn't have agreed more. We jumped off the vehicle as LeShawna rode towards Heather, and drove into the lake.

"Attention, campers! The case is still in play! Don't give up now!" Chris announced. I looked around. Somehow most of us had managed our way into the campground.

Katie, Sadie. Bridgette and Geoff were climbing the pool ladder, trying to escape the moose. Courtney, DJ, Owen, Cody, and Tyler were still fighting over the case in the hot-air balloon. Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel were walking. Heather, Harold, and LeShawna were still in the lake. And Trent and I were watching it all.

The only people we couldn't find were Duncan (hope he's ok!), Justin, Izzy, Eva, and Noah.

Just then, Duncan walked in. "what the heck?" he asked himself. "What're you guys doing up there?" he asked Bridgette, Geoff, and the squealers, who were now at the top of the pool ladder. They all pointed down. Duncan turned around to see the moose running towards him.

"_oh, please be ok." _I prayed to myself. Duncan ran into the mess hall with the moose at his heels. I waited, hoping he was alright. Soon, he came out, with a stuffed moose head. He chased the moose away from camp. "YES!" Courtney yelled, from up in the sky. "GO, HONEY, GO!" how sick. I wanted to puke right there. I should be yelling that!

"I'm coming for you next, sweetheart!" Duncan yelled back. I smiled to myself. Wonder what she did to get _that_ response. Just then the hot air balloon started to head right for the pool ladder. The people inside it seemed to be arguing before the guys all jumped. Courtney remained, holding the case. She started heckling the big group on the ladder before jumping herself.

As Courtney struggled to keep the case to herself, LeShawna climbed to pool ladder and grabbed the case, only to let in slip from her grip. The case flew a few feet before landing in front of Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel. They picked up the case, just as Justin parachuted off of Chris's beat up plane. Again, I decided I didn't want to know. The parachute covered Beth and Ezekiel, and as soon as Lindsay gave Justin the case, Izzy, Eva, and Noah, who came out of no where, threw fish at him.

Well, Justin FREAKED out. Ugh. Models. Izzy ran by, covered his face with a bucket, and took the case. Wow. This was getting really suspenseful. We DID make for good TV. I could see why Chris got paid as much as he did.

Then Izzy tripped. Trent and I ran after the case, with Beth and Lindsay at our heels. The pool ladder snapped right then and there, (of course!), dumping Tyler, Cody, Katie, Sadie, and Courtney into the pool below. LeShawna, DJ, Owen, Geoff and Bridgette landed on an airplane wing and flew towards the dock, running into Justin, me, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, and Trent. Duncan, who was still on the moose, was thrown into the water at the edge of the dock.

Heather and Harold, who were just getting out of the water, were thrown back in by the 11 of us on the airplane wing. The case, which also went into the water, was eaten by a shark.

Great. Just great. Now what! There was a million dollars in that thing!

Just then Chris came over. "Great. You lost the case. Way to go! I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the fourteen of you _officially _won, you all officially tied. Which means, you'll have another chance to win the million bucks." He said. He paused to let us cheer. "….on season 2!"

…..Wait, _what?_ He expects me to run around like an idiot for a whole other season? Is he crazy?

"Oh, forget this. I didn't agree to season two." Duncan said. I looked at him he looked really pissed. And I don't blame him. Another season with Chris the narcissist? No way.

"Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it!" Chris said, looked really pleased with himself. "UGH! I HATE the fine print!" I said. I was about as pissed as Duncan was. "As for the rest of you," Chris began, as the other 8 campers ran over. "You're treasure hunt ends here. Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money off of this show."

"Wait, I wanna be on season 2!" Courtney said. Wait, she wasn't competing! This was my big chance to get together with Duncan! "Tut, tut, tut. Fine print." Chris told her. YES! I LOVE THE FINE PRINT! "Yes, this is so awesome! E-scope is coming back! E-scope is coming back!" Izzy cheered. Freak. "This is so exciting! Lindsay, if you win and you buy France, will you have me over?" Beth asked. "For sure." Lindsay answered.

"in exactly two days you will all report to a brand-new location for a whole new challenge. And the last one standing will receive, one million dollars!" Chris explained. "so don't forget to tune into TOTAL. DRAMA. ACTION!!!" He yelled.

So I got another chance at a million dollars. Courtney didn't. I could break up with Trent on this new show and make a play for Duncan. And Courtney couldn't stop me. This was my big chance. And no one, especially Courtney, was going to get in my way.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Friends and enemies

**A/N: this is the next chappie, so that means I got at about five reviews. If you want the next one, I expect five more reviews. I got some people saying they want D/G, and some saying they want Duncan to stay with Courtney. All I have to say to you people is……..**

……**just read the story ;-). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI if I did, well, I'd be famous.**

We had a couple days before we had to report to the new location for the second season of Total Drama Island, and I spent the time with my friends from home. Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper were all thrilled to see me, in their own Goth way of course. We were all at Reaper's house, just hanging. Reaper was still hitting on me, but that didn't bother me. I was used to it. What bothered me was the conversation we were currently in.

"Ok, all I'm asking is why you would chase after Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Cause-I-Play-Guitar when you _could _be batting your lashes at Mr. Bad-Boy." Pixie Corpse said as she turned off the TV. I sighed. "Ok, 1), Trent is really nice when you get to know him. 2), you know better than anyone, Pix, that I don't bat my lashes, and 3)," the next fact really pained me to admit, but I had to say it. "Mr. Bad-Boy has a girlfriend."

Marilyn smirked at me from her place on the couch. "What?" I asked. "What kind of tool is Mr. Cool guy?" she asked. Damn. Marilyn was always more perceptive than the other two. "he is NOT a tool, Mar. I actually like him." I said, half lying. Well, I did like him originally. Marilyn smirked again. "Sure, you do, Gwen. But I know you better than these two." She said, whispering so Pixie and Reaper couldn't here. "Remember Bryan? You dated him to get Reaper jealous. Back when you liked him, of course." She said. Shit. I'd forgotten she knew that.

Bryan was a school football hero. It almost made me puke to date him, but he was the one guy Reaper couldn't stand most. And if that was what it took, then I did it. Course I regretted it now.

I looked up at Marilyn. I knew she was right. I really, really liked Duncan. But Ms. CIT got there first, and he loved her. Like a lot. It really killed me to think that, but it was the truth.

This was all Heather's fault. She knew I liked him. Don't ask me how, but she did. And if she hadn't made me admit it to myself, I wouldn't be in the current situation. The good news was that Courtney wouldn't be returning for season two. So that meant I had Duncan all to myself, and no one could stop me this time. My plan was to play it cool. Get to know the guy, hang with him with only the two of us, and when the time was right, kiss him. We were so meant for each other.

Marilyn noticed my silence. She smirked again, positive she had won. Pix and Reaper didn't notice a thing. I put on my most angry scowl and said "I like Trent. Not Duncan. End of discussion." And with that I just stood up and left the house.

When I got back to my place, I picked up my cell phone. It was a black and green Pantec Matrix. I loved it. But that's not what I needed to think about right now. Before we all went our separate ways for two days, the TDI cast exchanged cell numbers. There were four people I wanted to call.

LeShawna and Bridgette to tell them about me liking Duncan, and my plan to win him over this season, but that would be the stupidest move of my life. They would both be shocked to hear that I'd do something so Heather-ish, and Bridgette would definitely tell Courtney. I mean, they were friends. LeShawna might keep the secret, but she is kinda loud, so I'm afraid she might accidentally tell the wrong person.

Another person I wanted to talk to was Duncan. Duh. All I wanted was to hear his voice. But I couldn't do that, we were barely friends. And in the final challenge between me and Owen, he sided with Owen from the start. I couldn't just randomly call the guy from out of the blue.

The last person I wanted to talk to was, strangely, Heather. She was the only one who knew about my secret crush on Duncan. And I'm sure she'd understand me wanted to stab Courtney in the back for taking him. She also might help me win Duncan over. She was that kind of person. But the only issue was the 'mortal enemies' thing we had going on.

So yeah, I was kinda screwed for the time being. I guess I'll just have to wait for season two with Chris the Creep. Maybe they'll get a better host. Nah. Chris was too good for ratings. I hope they get better food. And bathrooms. And Chef. Don't get me started on Chef. He is probably the worst cook in the history of bad cooks. His food isn't even food. It's basically paste with sawdust in it.

The bathrooms are awful. They probably smell like Owen permanently now. I mean seriously, when you have a guy like Owen on a show, you should at least clean the bathrooms. The Confession Can was ok, except that it had flies in it. I hope they get a better Confession Can, too, come to think of it.

I should be glad I'm not going back to Camp Wawanawkwa, at least. That place was torture. I'm talking pure hell, man. And most of the campers sucked. Some people, (Courtney) couldn't keep their good-goody CIT hands (Courtney!), off my soon-to-be man! (COURTNEY!)

I tried to sleep that night, but my dreams kept going to a certain someone. Well, I'd see him day after tomorrow.

That night I dreamed of a black-haired kid with a green Mohawk marrying a girl with teal highlights in her hair. And a certain CIT was forced to watch. It was a nice dream.

When I woke up in the morning, it was 11 AM. That was kinda depressing, cause this would be the last time for the next 6 weeks that I'd get to sleep late. I took a shower, put on my usual green, blue, and black shirt with the black and navy skirt and the black fishnets. And to top it all off, my black knee-high boots.

The feeling to call someone from last night was almost gone now. I didn't want to talk to LeShawna or Bridgette; it wasn't like I could tell them anything. I still wanted to hear Duncan's voice, but I'd hear it tomorrow. Strangely, I still wanted to talk to Heather. She would understand. Maybe. But it was worth a shot. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It was almost noon now, she'd be up.

Three rings, then a greeting. "Hey, this is Heather. If it's so important to you, leave a message. If not, hang the hell up. Bye!" Geez. Leave it to Heather to curse during a voicemail message. When the beep came, I left my message. I said, "um, hi, Heather. It's Gwen. You know, from TDI? Well, I just wanted to ask you something, and the reason I'm coming to you is cause if I told LeShawna and Bridgette, they'd think I suddenly turned evil. So, call me back when you get this. Bye." I hung up.

After I left my somewhat awkward message, I went over to Marilyn's house. I decided to explain what happened yesterday. With a few lies, of course. She didn't need to know the whole truth. I rang the doorbell and she answered. "What?" she asked. She sounded really ticked.

"look, I came to explain what happened yesterday. If you want to hear, of course." I said. Marilyn raised a pierced eyebrow and said, "I'm listening." I smiled. "well, you know how you said Trent was a tool? Well, that got me mad because of what Heather did. She made it seem like I was a tool. And when you said that, it made me feel Heather-ish." I said.

Marilyn seemed to believe that. For someone so perceptive, she believed anything that sounded sincere. But, I'm a good actress. I can fool anyone. Trent, for example. He thought I liked him, which I did. But as a friend, not a lover.

Marilyn gestured inside. I followed her into the house, and asked her if she still liked Danny. Danny was a guy at our school who was a little goth. His hair was half red and he had three piercings, two in one ear and a nose ring. He wore only skull shirts and black jeans with any dark colored shoes. To be truthful, he was kinda cute, but not my type. No, my type was a Juvenile delinquent.

Marilyn blushed a little, but shook her head. I smirked. "oh, come on. You've liked him for months. So all of a sudden you decide he's not good enough? Why?" I asked. She looked up at me and said, "Promise not to tell?" she asked. I nodded. Where was this going?

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping you didn't like Duncan. He seems so…..so tough. So manly. Yet really sweet. At the same time I was hoping you did, because if you two got together, I'd see him more often." She said her voice soft. But then her tone quickly changed. "Tell and die, got that?" she threatened. I nodded again.

I felt bad. She'd been so honest with me. And I lied to her like five times in the last ten minutes. I looked at the clock and told her I had to go. When she looked puzzled, I told her that my mom wanted me for something. She nodded. "bye." She said. I waved to her on my way out.

My phone rang when I got home. It was Heather. I let it ring a bit before picking up. "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Gwen. I got your message. I'm curious. What could you do that would make you seem like me?" she asked. "Well, it's about that thing you know. The one with me and a certain delinquent?" I told her, refreshing her memory. There was a pause before Heather spoke again. "You want to get rid of Miss CIT?"

I gasped. Was I really that obvious? Heather heard my gasp, and laughed. "That's the only thing that would make you seem like me, Goth girl. And it's not like Surfer Chick and Miss Loud and Proud would help you with it. And actually, I already have something in mind…." "What? What?" I asked, desperate. I had to be if I was going to Heather for help.

Heather laughed again. "Calm down, Gothie, and I'll tell you." She said. "but if you tell anyone I'm teaming up with you, you're dead." She sounded like Marilyn. Sheesh, did people really think I couldn't keep a secret? "I'm listening." I told her. "ok, here's what we'll do….." heather whispered her plan to me.

And let me say, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Ooooo… I'm mean leaving it on a cliffie like that, aren't I? But hey, you get what you get. Third chapter's done, but like I said, I need reviews. So just click the little button on the bottom of the page and be on your way…..**

**I told you I was mean. ;) hope you liked Chapter 2!**


	3. an

**A/N: heyy, people. I'm just giving you all a heads up so that you know that I'm not posting for a while. **

**School starts soon and I've got sports and stuff so…. Yeah. O, and the 3****rd**** chapter was done, but I erased it cause it wasn't all that good. **

**And I don't care about reviews anymore; I really don't need them. As long as the story is good, I don't need proof that you've read it. **

**So, see you all in a few weeks, give or take a few days! ******


End file.
